Infantil
by TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji está entediado e atormenta um estranho de cabelos verdes por causa disso.


Sanji estava sentado numa mesinha no shopping pouco movimentado havia dias. Aliás, dias não, semanas. Não, não havia dias, muito menos semanas, mas era assim que ele se sentia. Ele havia combinado com uma garota que conheceu no dia anterior de se encontrarem nesse pequeno café. Ele chegou muito antes do horário combinado, obviamente nunca correria o risco de deixar uma dama esperando, e sentou-se na mesinha. Pediu um café para não ficar lá sem consumir nada e aguardou.

Sanji não era do tipo que desistia fácil, então seria necessário muito mais que alguns poucos minutos para fazê-lo perder a paciência e ir embora. Tampouco conseguia pensar tão mal de uma lady a ponto de achar que ela não teria educação e não viria sem pelo menos avisar. Mas, fazia tanto tempo que ele estava sentado, e as xícaras de café acumuladas na pequenina mesa eram tantas, que ele começou a ficar desesperançoso. Ele era fã de números redondos, então esperaria dar cinco horas exatas de espera para poder se dar por vencido e deixar o recinto.

O problema é que já estava ficando louco de tédio. E para piorar, não podia fumar dentro do shopping. Aquela placa de "Não fume" bem na sua frente era uma tortura para ele, apenas o lembrava do quanto precisava de um cigarro. Até pensou em dar uma rápida saída para acender apenas um, umzinho só, mas não correria o risco da mellorine aparecer e ele não estar ali. Então se contentava com a cafeína de seus numerosos cafés, e com o palito que mantinha entre os lábios, rolando pela boca com a língua e, eventualmente, tragando falsamente como faria com um cigarro de verdade. Ainda faltavam longos e tediosos minutos, e ele mexia a colher na xícara vazia. Já havia tentado passar o tempo desenhando aleatoriedades no bloquinho de notas que sempre carregava consigo, chegando até a desenhar um padrão atrás de todas as trocentas folhas dele.

Sua mesa ficava bem do lado do local em que dava para ver o andar debaixo e ele tentou se distrair observando o vai e vem das poucas pessoas que passavam no andar abaixo, se entretendo vez ou outra em identificar alguém passando pela segunda vez e imaginando o que deveriam estar fazendo. Observou o segurança do shopping, o qual ele identificou pelo seu segway, passar exatas 37 vezes, parando uma vez para pedir a um rapaz que retirasse os pés do banco e uma para dar alguma informação a uma senhora. Observou uma velhinha demorar exatos dois cafés e meio para atravessar a praça de alimentação com sua bengala. Observou várias mulheres maravilhosas fazendo coisas maravilhosas de mulheres e suspirou em voz alta incontáveis vezes se imaginando ao seu lado, atendendo a todos os seus pedidos, segurando suas compras e comprando tudo que desejassem em qualquer vitrine.

Então, ele avistou algo inusitado. Um homem de cabelos verdes. Ele nunca havia visto isso em toda sua vida, embora soubesse que hoje em dia havia se tornado relativamente comum ver jovens com os cabelos das cores mais inusitadas. Mas, com certeza a combinação de uma cor tão excêntrica com a roupa formal que o homem estava usando era estranha. Até então, estava tudo relativamente normal. Porém, ele viu o homem passar de novo. E de novo. E novamente. Será que aquele homem estava perdido? Não podia ser. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Pensou até que ele poderia estar procurando uma loja específica ou algo do gênero, mas depois de algumas vezes ficou claro que ele estava apenas andando em círculos eternamente.

Era um shopping ridiculamente minúsculo, como diabos alguém se perderia? Até a senhora de seus 90 anos que havia passado mais cedo saberia se movimentar facilmente por ali. E ele até mesmo havia perguntado algo ao guarda, mais de uma vez, com certeza a direção de onde queria ir. Será que ele tinha uma visão horrível? Ou será que todo aquele musgo havia afetado o cérebro dele de alguma forma? De qualquer maneira, era hilário. E fazia maravilhas em relação ao tédio de Sanji. Aguardava ansioso olhando para o andar de baixo, esperando o pontinho fosforescente aparecer, e sequer estava vendo o tempo passar. Estava longe, mas se espremesse seus olhos um pouquinho poderia jurar que conseguia ver a cara de idiota do retardado.

Sanji começou a desviar o foco apenas para a criatura verde, esquecendo-se de contar nas vezes em que o guarda passou e até mesmo esquecendo de observar as mellorines. E, por algum motivo, apenas encarar não parecia o bastante. Sanji sentia um desejo ancestral, instinto, uma vontade irracional de provocar o idiota. Como cutucar um tigre muito bravo e retardado. Hilário. Se ele não acabasse com dentes em sua garganta...se bem que esse resultado também não parecia tão mau assim.

Então, atendendo a seus desejos, ele pegou um guardanapo da mesa e amassou. O papel, como esperado, não se tornou uma bolinha perfeita, e com certeza não teria a aerodinâmica desejada. Então, Sanji tirou do bolso do paletó seu bloquinho e arrancou uma folha do bloco. Desta vez, o papel se tornou de fato uma bolinha, e ele esperou o imbecil passar de novo. Estava se sentindo uma criança de cinco anos. Uma criança de cinco anos competindo com outra criança de cinco anos. Não se reconhecia. Estava numa posição absolutamente infantil. E pior, ainda iria ser mal-educado e sujar o shopping com bolinhas de papel. Ele abaixou o braço que estava mirando e suspirou. Porém, quase como se fosse ensaiado, a briófita surgiu novamente. E seus instintos mandaram se calar o cavalheiro que havia dentro de si, dando lugar ao temperamental boca suja que existia ali dentro. Ele então mirou e atirou a bola com precisão olímpica.

Acertou o alvo esverdeado que parou imediatamente, confuso. Sanji pensou em se esconder, e seu lado cavalheiro já estava morrendo de vergonha de suas atitudes, mas seu lado infantil decidiu que seria muito mais divertido fazer a melhor cara de paisagem possível e continuar normalmente mexendo na xícara vazia, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O homem lá embaixo apenas olhou ao seu redor e deu de ombros. Isso apenas da primeira vez, claro. Na segunda, ele pegou a bolinha e abriu, seu rosto parecendo mais idiota ainda na visão distante de Sanji, e guardou o papel no bolso. Depois da décima (?), trigésima (?), centésima (?) bolinha guardada no bolso já cheio o cara pareceu começar a se irritar.

Sanji e seus cinco anos a partir de algum momento decidiram que seria ainda melhor se ele encarasse o musgo. Provocação combinava com a sua infantilidade atual, afinal. Então, o idiota pareceu perceber, finalmente, que era ele que estava fazendo isso. Mas ele continuou a passar e levar outras bolinhas em seu gramado, encarando Sanji toda vez. Sanji se divertia mais ainda, imaginando que aquele homem com senso de direção imprestável deveria estar tentando achar a escada rolante para subir e dar-lhe um soco no meio das fuças, e era hilário porque ele não chegaria nunca. À essa altura, Sanji já havia se levantado da mesa, tirado o paletó e colocado na cadeira, e estava apoiado no batente como uma criança olhando algum tipo de atração.

Então, tudo começou a ficar entediante novamente. O homem não estava passando mais, já fazia muito mais tempo do que deveria. Será que havia achado o local para onde desejava ir? Ele se acalmou um pouco de sua euforia imatura anterior e apoiou uma das mãos no rosto. O tédio havia voltado. Toda aquela adrenalina bárbara e idiota estava desaparecendo e tudo estava ficando chato outra vez. Observou o relógio em seu pulso, e percebeu que já havia passado muito da hora que ele estava esperando dar. Havia se distraído completamente em seu joguinho infantil. Seus olhos observavam o ponteiro se mexer tediosamente.

De repente, sentiu algo segurar seu ombro e quase se desequilibrou e caiu no térreo. Quando se virou de costas era ele. A alga. Agora estava vendo de perto, muito de perto, aliás. Percebeu que a sobrancelha e cílios do homem eram da mesma cor aberrante que seu cabelo. E notou que sim, ele tinha cara de idiota como havia conseguido perceber de longe. E não apenas isso, seu rosto estava todo vermelho, num tom muito peculiar naquela pele morena. Estava com tanta raiva assim? Será que ele iria cravar seus dentes em seu pescoço? _Não que isso fosse ruim_. Será que Sanji realmente havia ido longe demais na sua imaturidade provocando um completo estranho no shopping? Um pobre retardado que só queria achar a direção certa? Aliás, falando em direção certa...

"Então quer dizer que sua bússola interna só funciona para me achar? Deveria me sentir lisonjeado?"

As palavras foram derramadas pela sua boca sem controle algum antes que pudesse frear, antes de o cavalheiro dentro de si pudesse amarrar a criança de cinco anos em uma cadeira ou quem sabe colocá-la de castigo no cantinho. De forma nada surpreendente, o homem de cabelos verdes ficou ainda mais vermelho e as sobrancelhas angulosas atingiam o topo de sua vistosa testa em surpresa. Com certeza havia deixado o cara ainda mais puto, por que não conseguia controlar sua vontade de provocá-lo? Então, Sanji observou bem as feições do homem e percebeu que ele não parecia estar com raiva. Quer dizer, ele parecia, mas não parecia ser apenas isso. O idiota parecia...envergonhado? E o fato dele não estar dizendo nada era muito esquisito. Sanji imaginava, ele secretamente desejava na verdade, que ele mordesse a isca da sua provocação, que ele respondesse de volta sei lá, qualquer coisa. Sua dinâmica infantil não seria alimentada com esse silêncio esquisito.

Sanji então desviou o olhar do rosto do outro e reparou que ele tinha um crachá pendurado no pescoço. Aparentemente, seu nome era Zoro. E ele trabalhava e, alguma empresa na parte empresarial do shopping. Sanji não aguentou e deu uma gargalhada. O pobre coitado se perdeu no próprio local de trabalho. Ele ria descontroladamente, os olhos já molhados de lágrimas de tanto dar risada.

O musgo se aproximou ainda mais do rosto dele e estava parecendo ainda mais envergonhado que antes, a testa franzida completamente. De uma estranha maneira, era até fofo. O brutamontes parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e puxou uma das ex-bolinhas de papel, agora mais ou menos de volta à sua forma original de papel, embora completamente amassado. Sanji olhou e agora era ele que deveria ter um ponto de interrogação sobre sua cabeça ainda maior do que o que o homem, Zoro, tinha enquanto estava perdido lá embaixo. Ok, talvez não _tão_ gigante assim. Zoro então estendeu o papel em sua direção. Sanji observou que na parte de trás da folha havia um coração. E então ele lembrou que enquanto estava entediado desenhou um padrão em seu bloquinho de notas... corações em todas as suas folhas. Na hora da adrenalina nem lembrou disso, muito menos checou a parte de trás de seus papéis. Então, ele percebeu o que aquilo deveria parecer na visão do outro. Ele simplesmente havia mandado dezenas de corações para ele. E sentiu seu rosto tentar decidir-se entre empalidecer e esquentar.

"Sobrancelha. Isso é algum tipo de...convite?" O homem falou com uma voz grave que com certeza não combinava com seu atual rosto fofamente corado.

"Claro que é, marimo. Seu cérebro não consegue interpretar?" Por que diabos estava falando isso? Onde estava com a cabeça, convidando um completo estranho para sair assim?

"E você aparentemente não consegue ler para entender que meu nome é Zo-ro." Ele disse apontando para o crachá com lentidão como se Sanji fosse um idiota.

"É, eu sei. Mas, prefiro te batizar eu mesmo, é bem mais divertido." Ele disse enquanto Zoro bufava. "De qualquer forma, devia me agradecer, alga. Se não fosse por mim estaria até agora andando em círculos. Em algumas semanas teria cavado um buraco no chão de tanto fazer o mesmo caminho."

"Engraçado, porque eu jurava que quem deveria me agradecer era você. Porque, a julgar pela sua mesa," ele gesticulou para a mesa atrás deles onde jazia seu paletó e Sanji notou o quão abarrotada de xícaras e palitos ela estava "se não fosse por mim estaria sozinho e fazendo absolutamente nada." Zoro sorriu triunfante.

"A alga ficou convencida, hein?" Sanji espelhou o sorriso do outro, realmente ficavam bonitos naquele rosto bruto, em comparação com a expressão fechada que vira até agora, esperava poder ver mais deles, pensou. E se chutou mentalmente por pensar isso.

"Então. Vamos sair quando?" Zoro perguntou, desviando o olhar do loiro e sentindo o rubor voltar às suas bochechas.

"Pode ser essa semana...só tenho que ver os dias em que estarei com o carro disponível." Sanji disse casualmente, tentando se ocupar em anotar seu número numa folha para não ter que encarar o sujeito enquanto falavam de coisas vergonhosas como encontros.

"Eu posso te pegar e-"

"Nem fodendo." Sanji cortou a sugestão de Zoro antes que pudesse terminar, estendendo o papel com seu número para ele. "Você não vai ficar encarregado de nada que envolva se locomover de um ponto A até um ponto B." E se dirigiu para pagar a conta enquanto Zoro resmungava atrás dele.

Zoro explicou que, devido à sua pequena desventura, seu expediente já havia acabado e ambos se dirigiram ao estacionamento do shopping. Sanji ganhou do ogro um delicado beijo em sua bochecha, se despediu e caminhou em direção ao seu carro. Quando estava abrindo a porta, notou uma moita familiar ao seu lado.

"Olha aí o que eu disse sobre a bússola me achar." Ele falou com um sorriso mais terno que provocativo. "Mas será que você estava tentando me achar ou perdeu seu carro?" O sorriso meigo então se transformou num sorriso maligno.

"É uma moto. Tsc." Ele revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, evitando o olhar de Sanji, que soltou uma risada em resposta.

"Vem. Descreve ela pra mim." Ele disse, as feições suaves e um sorriso lindo nos lábios, pegando na mão do outro e o conduzindo na direção certa.

Ele poderia se acostumar com isso, ambos pensaram.


End file.
